Burn
by Mayme
Summary: When a woman is found burned to death by several cigerettes, the CSI crew must find this sick killer before he strikes again. Case fic with little flirting and angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

There are some days when one is glad to be home. When all you want to do is kick off your shoes, turn on the TV and drink a glass of wine while enjoying leftover chicken. Yes, even those in Sin City itself wanted nothing more than to relax and enjoy life for what's it worth.

After living in Las Vegas for most of her life, Jenna Rhimes was no exception. During the day, she worked at the MGM Grand as an accountant. She smiled as she pulled up to her home just on the outskirts of the Strip. Turning off the engine to her silver Honda Civic, Jenna gracefully moved her athletic body out of the car. Wearing the required corpriate attire consisting of a gray shirt suit and a silver undershirt that were accented by simple silver heels, the brunette's hair pulled up into a loose bun as if the hairs themselves awaited their release, Jenna was smart, beautiful, and just under thirty, meaning she was old enough to find a good man, but young enough to not want to settle down just yet.

Finding her keys from the small silver purse, Jenna walked to the front door and as she went to unlock the door, she suddenly felt like something was wrong. But the door was locked and no one else has a key. It must have been a really long day.

Still not one to throw herself into danger, she slowly walked into the house, not sure of what was wrong. But there was something in the air that bothered her. Jenna moved quietly, taking an inventory in her mind of all her possessions around the room. Everything was in its place. Being a very organized person, she knew where every candle, every spoon, every soap dish should be. They were in their places, just as she had left them. Calming herself, she knew what would relax her. A bubble bath.

Jenna put her purse and keys on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She opened the small refrigerator inside a cabinet and pulled out her favorite bottle of wine. Although a cheap German wine, Jakob Demmer's Auslese was one of the best dessert wines to be had in the country. Not too sweet, but sweet enough to sip on, it was a perfect choice to adorne the side of her bathtub next to the candles and oils.

_What is that smell? _Jenna began to walk towards her bedroom, wine in one hand and an empty glass in another. Just as she had entered the hallway that led to her bedroom, a nagging smell began to grow in her nostrils. She could feel here heart beating faster; sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. She stood in front of the bedroom door and stopped. Moving the empty glass to the other hand along with the wine, she gently slapped herself on the cheek, and laughed. _I'm getting worked up over nothing. I live alone. If something was going to happen, it would have happened by now. This is real life for crying out loud. Not some horror movie._

Feeling her heart go back to its normal rhythm, Jenna took hold of the doorknob and walked in without hesitation. As if the plagues of Egypt had swept over her, such was the smell of smoke and burned rubber. Rubber?

Flesh.

Skin. Like the time she had burned herself when she was a kid on the barbeque pit on the fourth of July. It had smelled like burned rubber in the ambulance. That smell always made her sick.

Jenna fought back the nausea that had overwhelmed her as she scanned the room for the source before finding it laying on her neatly dressed bed, was a woman, naked with small burn marks all over her body. Lifeless eyes showed the pure fear that must have consumed her last moments. Overwhelmed by the smell and sight of death, Jenna, unable to scream, threw the wine bottle and glass to the floor and ran out of the room into the hallway where she bent over and vomited on her clean white carpet.

"Well, look who decided to show up today?" chimed an overly sarcastic Captain

James Brass to Dr. Gilbert Grissom as the latter gentleman ducked under the crime scene tape and entered the house he had been called to investigate.

Gil, who was always one for humor if it fit the situation just smiled, "There was an unusually large wedding going on at Elvis Wedding Chapel. Something about a world record."

Brass smiled, "I suppose that's why _Mini-Grissom_ hasn't showed up yet either."

The reference to Sara Sidle, who was by all accounts a bright young woman who's energy and ability to solve even the most complicated problem was matched only to Grissom himself. Brass was the only one who would say it out loud, but around the Las Vegas crime lab, she was often referred to as his protégé. At least where Gil or Sara couldn't hear it. Only a handful of people mentioned the favoritism, including Brass and Catherine Willows, a fellow CSI, but both never anything more than jest. Gil smiled again, "_Mini-me" _he said with a tone of happy sarcasm, is at another crime scene at the moment and probably won't join me here."

"Actually, I will be joining you." Came a voice distinct only to Sara Sidle. Wearing a lab jumper, hair behind her back, and a smile, she quickly walked up to the two men and after looking over each face, she replied, "Am I really called _Mini-Grissom_?"

"Only by me." Brass replied, looking warmly towards her. He revered her as another daughter and Grissom as an old friend. The obvious chemistry between them was difficult for him to deal with, but was easily understandable. Never had he met two people so alike yet different enough to be a perfect match in every way. But he was getting off task. "Now then, if you would follow me, there's someone I though you'd like to meet." He said and led them inside the house where both noticed how clean and organized everything was. But Jim continued on his way and the two CSIs followed suit as the three moved down the hall in single file and into the bedroom Brass first, followed by Grissom and Sara bringing up the rear was the last to enter. It didn't take her long to find where the body was.

"Jane Doe. Found in Jenna Rhimes' bed. She said that she's never met this woman before and she lives alone. Claims she came home about ten pm and found the body in her bed. Nothing else in the house has been taken or disturbed." Brass said, filling the two CSIs in on the current situation at hand. "Apparently she's an accountant and is certain that with the exception of the bed, nothing has been moved. Something about a photographic memory."

Grissom looked at Sara, "Well she had to get here somehow so the whole house will have to be checked." Brass sighed. Apparently Jenna wasn't going to be happy about having her things fingerprinted and moved, "I'll go give Miss Rhimes the good news. Enjoy." Both smiled at Brass as he left, then without another word, immediately went to work, surveying the room and the body all at once. Before touching anything, they needed to do a priliminary walk through of the crime scene.

"She has several small burn marks all over her body. Slightly circular." Sara commented as she squatted next to the body for a closer look. Grissom knelt next to her and found a used cigarette butt next to the victim's left hand. Picking up the evidence with a gloved hand, he cautiously hovered the burned end over one of the burns on the left arm.

"Looks like the victim was burned to death." Grissom commented looking at Sara. "What are your first thoughts?"

Sara examined the scenario, "Well, at first glance, I'd say the victim broke into a house of a person she's never met and burned herself to death? So far, there aren't any other signs of bondage or that anyone else was in the room with her. But looking at the body, she died here. How could someone do this to theirselves?"

"Well you know what the say" said Grissom with a smirk on his face, "Smoking kills."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

Chapter 2

"Did you know that a cigarette burn is often considered a third degree burn?" Asked Doctor Al Robbins to Grissom and Sara as the three stood over the autopsy table staring down at their victim, whom is now legally called Jane Doe until her true identity can be revealed.

Sara always thought how silly it seemed to have men become John Does and women Jane Does when they can't be identified. It seems so generic, like they're just given a name to be forgotten. Sara rarely forgot the Does. Any Doe, but the Janes mostly. She supposed it to be because she herself was a woman with little family to identify her if something was to happen. What was even worse was that now most hospitals around the country were going one step further and were giving an unidentified person a number. Just a number to go by. No John, no Jane. It was so unemotional, which Sara herself was trained to be in these situations. But the human element that Grissom seemed to forget existed so often was always there. This woman, who laid naked on the table before them But with the burn being so small, it hardly ever constitutes the need to medical attention." Doc Robbins said to Gil and Sara and they stood over the naked body of their Jane Doe.

"So did the burns actually kill her or were they just a form of torture?" Sara asked observing the body. No matter how long she'd been working or how many bodies she'd seen, each one was a little personal. It was sad to see death as it was, but a painful death was something that should never happen by force. She cringed as she looked at the nipples and vaginal areas of the body and noticed they had sustained the most damage.

Doc noticed where she was looking and shook his head, "Unfortunately for you victim here, the burns were just the beginning." He pointed to the wrists and ankles, "This woman was not bound by any means, which tells me at first glance that she either did this to herself, or she was a willing participate. However, once I opened up her mouth, I was told more of the story."

Grissom and Sara watched as Doc opened the woman's mouth, revealing several more burn marks and something that although they hadn't found any at the scene, it was still surprising: a cigarette butt lodged in her mouth. Sara looked closer inside the mouth with a flashlight. She grimaced as she looked at Doc, "There are more cigarettes in her throat."

"And there were more in her stomach and everywhere between." Doc said as he turned around. He continued as he placed before them a container full of stomach liquids and several more cigarette butts. "So far I've counted two hundred and seventeen burn marks on the body, sixteen inside the mouth, and fifty nine butts recovered from the mouth, throat, esophagus, stomach, and everywhere in between. All the butts were smoked down to the filter and from the looks of the mouth, I'd say that they were still burning when they went into her mouth." He paused for a moment so see if there were any questions thus far. After a few seconds, he continued, "The cause of death of asphyxiation due to choking."

"On the cigarettes." Said Grissom, "But was she the one who did it? Suicide?"

"Couldn't be suicide since there were butts still lodged in her throat and three inside her mouth with the mouth shut. Someone would have to at least put the last five in for sure. The two lodged in her throat and the three in her mouth. I can tell you that it's a painful way to die. Cigarettes have to be snuffed out or they'll continue to burn. When she swallowed them, they burned her all the way down the esophagus and into the stomach. I even have reason to believe that some might have still been lit when entering the stomach."

"Have you recovered all the butts?" Sara asked.

"I think so, but I haven't finished. There's a slight possibility that some of the cigarettes may have pass the stomach while she was alive and entered the intestines. I'll check there then process the rape kit and a few other follow up procedures. I'll page you when I'm done."

"Thanks Doc." Grissom said. Sara gathered the butts and both headed out the door towards the lab. "So what we need to do is have this evidence processed right away by Mia. We'd better get Greg to help since there are so many cigarettes and possible some more to add.

"You know Greg's not going to be happy. This is a big case. Can't we get someone from days to help?" Sara knew cases like this looked good on your record and for a CSI I to be on the case, it would be perfect."

Beaten back by her words, Grissom sighed, "I'll buy him an ice cream. Now go and process the sheets we brought in with us. Get Sophia to help."

Sara stopped walking and abruptly stood in front of Grissom. Both having stopped quickly and not moving since the abrupt halt, their faces were only inches apart, which meant he could see the anger in Sara's eyes. "So now I need a babysitter? First Greg, then _me_? You know, it's bad enough you went to dinner with her, but now you're trying to get her to watch over me like some kid. Save that for Greg."

Grissom, more confused than angry, wasn't sure how to reply, but felt the need to appease the situation. "First of all, two sets of eyes can be better than one and since this is a priority case at the moment with no other homicides out there, it's best to have help while we can get it. I have some paperwork to do." He paused as if trying to think of what to say next. "Second, I took her to dinner because she felt lonely and needed a friend."

Grissom started to walk away, then paused and turned back to Sara who was still stunned, "It's not easy being demoted."

"Or rejected." Sara said in an almost inaudible tone. But Grissom heard. He knew what she meant. She had asked him to dinner two years back and he had rejected her then. But that dinner was more complicated. It involved feelings and past relationships. Dinner with Sophia was nothing more than a getting to know you dinner. Even if it had been more, he didn't need to explain himself to her. He knew he had to make her feel better somehow. She had been through so much lately. She had almost been fired and killed in a matter about a few weeks time. She had also poured out her heart to him, recalling the painful memories of her childhood. It wasn't normal for Sara to be open. But he knew she trusted him. He trusted her. That's what scared him the most.

"When you finish processing the sheets, _with Sophia, _then come to my office." And without another word, he left her there to contemplate whether or not she had crossed the line. Trying to shake it off, she walked to the lab to find Mia.

Working with Sophia proved to be easier than Sara had originally thought. This was mainly due to the fact that neither of them spoke unless it was relevant to the case.

Sara was slowly moving the luma light across the fabric searching for anything that might help them discover what was the true cause of the victim's death while Sophia was checking the computer database for a missing woman fitting her description.

While she looked from person to person, Sophia felt the need to speak. "Is anything bothering you Sara?" she began. It was an innocent question. Just enough to start a conversation between two bright young women.

Sara, stunned by the break in silence, looked up at Sophia with an awkward smile, "No, I'm fine. Just concentrating." She went back to work, which proved to be more difficult that it should have been. Since she had looked up to acknowledge Sophia, she had forgotten where she'd left off on the sheets. She'd just have to start over again.

It wasn't going to be easy. Sophia could see the lies on her face, "Look, it's not my place to say anything but Grissom asked me to help you because he thinks you're having trouble focusing lately. And after everything that's happened to you recently, I'm don't blame him."

"Of course you don't." Another pause. "So is that what the two of you discussed over dinner?" Sara didn't look up this time. "Moving on from one supervisor to another?" She muttered after finally finding her place to pick up the scan with.

Sophia tried to keep her calm, but that was getting personal. She'd heard that last comment. "Look, we don't know each other well, but we have more in common than you think." She paused. Personal issues shouldn't become a part of this conversation any more than they already had, but she felt they had already gone to the point of no return. "I know more about how you feel about Gil Grissom than you think."

Not one to be beaten, Sara continued her work but shrugged her shoulders, "You believe all the office gossip? I don't believe what was said about you and Ecklie."

The blond woman looked away and with a soft voice replied, "You should." She looked back at Sara's shocked expression, "Because it's true. I not only had an affair with a married man, but with my supervisor to boot. His wife found out. Their divorce is just about to be final. But he blamed me so be broke it off. Quietly, had to keep it a secret because he knew he was about to be promoted. He couldn't have something like that hovering over him if he wanted to get to the top." She paused, "He knew there were problems with the night shift so he broke everyone up and he used the opportunity to separate me from him by demoting me. He said it was because I wouldn't get Grissom into trouble but I knew better."

Sara stopped what she was doing and looked up at her coworker. She couldn't believe it. Not only that the rumors were true but also that Sophia was being so honest about them. Why was she telling her all this? What was the point? Sophia took the silence as a cue to continue, "I know what's it like to love your boss. Knowing that any relationship would be difficult. But add marriage on top of that. Ecklie is a good man deep down but he still looks out for himself. I paid the price. So did your team."

Sophia sat down again at the computer, "Grissom hides it. When we went to dinner, he was just trying to make me feel better. He doesn't know about the affair but he felt responsible for my demotion. We've become pseudo-friends lately and it was nice to talk to someone. Someone who didn't judge me."

Someone who didn't judge me. Haunting works. After a silence that seemed to last for years, Sara finally found the courage to speak, "First of all, I'm not in love with my boss. Second, why tell me? I almost got fired because of my insubordination. I know Grissom thinks I'm about to explode." She paused, so far not saying too much. But should she? After all, Sophia had just poured her heart out. Should she do the same?

It was tempting.

Sara had no reason to hate Sophia. Except for the fact that she was spending more time with Grissom than she was. It was like high school again. She was feeling like she was stuck in study hall while the school cheerleader was off trying to steal her boyfriend. Grissom wasn't even hers to lose. Sara realized that there was nothing she could do to stop a grown man from doing what he wanted to do. And a grown man who was fifteen years her senior at that. Looking at the 'other' woman, who admitted to an affair with a boss already, she began to wonder if she was getting the whole truth.

Perhaps.

Perhaps she'd never know. But the best way to deal with the situation was to play all her cards, but she might keep one or two up her sleeve. The worst that could happen was that they'd both have dirt on each other. Sighing, Sara opened up her heart, "I have a thing for my boss. There. I admit it. I like him. A lot. Maybe more than I should." She suddenly felt like a kid again, "But he's taught me so much. He's been a mentor and a friend when I needed one. I suppose it's just natural to feel something for someone of the opposite sex when in those conditions."

Sophia was silent, but Sara could see a small smile that was forming on her face. Sara's defense grew weaker, "I don't think that there'll ever be anything between us anyway so you can have him. I'll just find myself another paramedic who isn't involved with anybody and be happy with him." The last sentence was spoken with a hint of anger as she remembered Hank, the man she had tried to move on with. She never really felt much for him, but at least he was someone that looked at her with more than just a coworker's eye. Not to mention he wasn't a criminal. It seemed that she had few requirements. But he ended up cheating on her and she went back to the puppy dog love she felt for Gil Grissom. But it was more than that. She'd been with Hank to get over Grissom. Hank knew that. They had actually used each other. Both afraid of the love in front of them. Only Hank ended up with the better deal. Sara just got what she's always had. Chasing a shadow.

Sophia waited a minute before speaking, just to make sure Sara felt like she'd said everything. "I'm not going to steal him. I don't want to for one thing. But I also still hold a candle for Conrad." Her voice was soft and genuine. Sara hadn't realized Sophia could be so nice. She really had no reason to hate her. Except for the reasons she had already noted in her head. Sophia continued, "When Conrad demoted me, Grissom was there to help me feel comfortable. He was the only one who did. Everyone else just chided me and acted as if I was the enemy and not the bastards we try to catch every day."

Again a pause. Sara's silence allowed Sophia to continue, "You like him more than you want to admit. Because he's hurt you. But he's protecting you while protecting himself. Conrad's doing the same. So you see, we're more alike than you think."

Sophia moved towards Sara. "You're the only one who can hurt Gil Grissom." She said it so softly that Sara had to strain to hear her. Was it true? Sophia walked back to the computer and looked back at the stunned Sara as she sat down, "Remember that."

The two sat still for a second, and then went back to work as if nothing had happened. A few minutes later, Grissom entered the room, almost expecting to find another homicide. But seeing the two women working silently together made him think there was hope yet in the world for mankind. Two of the most feminist women he knew in the same room working peacefully. It would seem his experiment worked. Two women who have plenty of reason to dislike each could still work together to reach a common goal. Gathering his thoughts, he spoke, "Have we made any progress?" Gil asked, causing the women to stop their work and look at him. Sophia was about to say no when the computer beeped. She looked at the screen.

"We just did. We have a name. Melissa Rogers. Local. Lives in Henderson." Sophia said after scanning the results of the search.

"But she was found just off the strip. Who reported her?" Sara said.

"A boyfriend named Jack Davis." Sophia replied. "I'm going to get Brass to bring him in."

"Ok." Grissom said as the blond walked out of the room leaving only himself and Sara, who had already gone back to work on the sheet. He moved closer to her and observed her work, "Have you found anything yet?"

Trying to sound only scientific and not excited that he was near, she replied, "Nothing. That's what's odd. It seems that there should be ash all over this sheet, but there's nothing but a few hairs that I've sent to Mia. They seem consistent with the victim's hair though but there were a few skin tags telling me that they were pulled out."

"Good work." Grissom said and began to walk out the door. But he paused and turned to face her again, "I hope you understand why Sophia is helping."

"I understand the need for help yes." Sara replied, "But I don't understand why you can't help me."

Grissom stood there as if trying to decide what to say. Finally he looked up with a half grin on his face and replied, "Because I have paperwork. Because I'm a supervisor." He tried to continue but was cut off by Sara.

"Because you're avoiding me." She finished for him. She knew. She really knew now after her prior conversation. "It's ok. For now. But one day we're going to have to talk or we're not going to be able to work together."

"Do I need to read into that final comment farther?" he asked.

Before Sara could answer, Grissom's cell rang. He opened it and answered, "Grissom." Pause. "Yes. Yes. The lab. Where? Ok, Sara and I are on our way." Closing the phone, he looked at her, "There's another body. Just like the first. More cigarette burns. It looks like we might have a serial."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

Chapter 3

The car drive was a silent one as both CSIs were thinking of one thing as they made their way to the new crime scene: the first murder. Was it possible that this body and the other were related? They, of course, wouldn't know the answer until they got to the crime scene. The thought of having a serial killer on the loose was not a pleasant one. To Grissom, it would mean media, more overtime, and pressure to solve the case quickly. Find a suspect, link him, arrest him, convict him. That's all anyone would care about. He hated being rushed. Especially when it meant that other lives could be lost because of his hasten investigation.

For Sara, she thought only of the pain the first woman must have gone through as she was slowly tortured and killed. She thought of the fear that she must have had. The pain. Now there was a second body with possibly the same cause of death who would have gone through the same pains and fears. Who could do such a thing to another human being?

It was so barbaric thinking of all the ways she'd seen death played out. Strangle, beat, stab, shoot, crush, poison, drown. The list goes on and on. Sara knew she hadn't seen it all, but she'd seen enough to understand that death is just that: death, by natural means or not, you still ended up with a dead body to process. _After a while, you would think that you just went numb_. Sara thought. _You don't. Not really. After all, as long as you're human, you'll always be emotional. Our mortal flaw._

Sara's thoughts led her to a frighting conclusion: were killers, especially killers who became serials, human? How can one be human and destroy another human. Not just kill, but destroy. Torture, rape, slowly take the life from them for enjoyment. How can that be human. Was it possible they could be the missing link? Something that divided them from their ancient ancestors? Or was it by chance, circumstance, or their own free will that the humanity was sucked from them, leaving nothing more than a beast capable of horrific crimes. Animal. They weren't normal. Normal people couldn't live with themselves. She'd seen what happens when a normal person commits murder. Their emotions always get the better of them. They confess. Their guilt will remain there for the rest of their lives. But people who kill for pleasure? They have no guilt. Serial killers are what haunt Sara's dreams at night. If this was a serial, she would be sleeping well anytime soon.

Not that she ever did.

As Grissom steered the Tahoe into the home where the crime was reported, Sara's theories about humanity seemed tested. If true humanity shunned murder, then why was there always a large crowd outside of a crime scene? What was it in humanity that caused normal humans to gawk at an inhuman act of violence?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Grissom shutting the driver's door, signifying that he'd gotten out of the vehicle already. Following suite, Sara hopped out of the Tahoe and moved to the back of the SUV where Grissom was already gathering their kits.

Not saying a word, he handed her field kit to her and the two walked up the driveway to meet Brass, whose face said it all. It was the same. "Although I know we can't confirm it until all the evidence is processed, but it looks the same to me." He said as the two walked with him into the house. Brass continued as they headed towards the bedroom where the body was, "Just like the first one. Jane Doe number two.

"We know who Jane Doe number one is." Sara interjected, "Melissa Rogers from Henderson." The sincerity in her voice led both men to conclude that she was taking this case personal. It wasn't the first time.

Instead of a comment that might be met with resistance, Brass merely nodded, "I'll get on the horn, track down family."

"Try finding a Jack Davis of Henderson first," said Grissom as if coming to Sara's support, "He's the boyfriend and the one who reported her missing."

"Will do. But first, a quick recap of this scene. Woman who found her lives alone just like the first witness. House, outside the city, both single women. Claims she doesn't know this victim or victim number one when I showed her a picture. She also doesn't know the other woman who found the first body." He paused to allow his words to sink in, "I'll let you two get to that thing you do so well while I track down info on our first vic." With that, Jim Brass walked towards his car to get started on tracking down all he could on Melissa Rogers.

"It would appear that he's establishing his signature." Grissom said after walking into the bedroom and taking in the scene. One the bed was the victim. Small burn marks all over the body. Nude. Brown hair, long. Just like the first victim, she too looked as if she had died there.

After a long silence that consisted of observing and checking the body, Sara finally spoke. "So he abducts them, breaks into a stranger's house, who happens to belong to a single white female whom he knows is not home at the time, rapes her, then burns her with cigarette burns and forces her to swallow them until she suffocates." She had surmised all this information after looking at the two scenes and knowing that the results of the rape kit were positive. "She also wasn't tied, just like the first vic."

"We'll look at the similarities when we get back to the lab." Grissom said as he opened his kit and went to work as did Sara.

Grissom started photographing the body when he noticed something that wasn't apparent at first. He closed his eyes, "Sara, would you come over here please?"

Sara, who was busy fingerprinting the doorknobs, carefully put her equipment down and went over to the body where Grissom was standing.

He pointed down at the woman, "Does she look familiar to you?"

It took Sara a minute, but she saw it too. She only nodded, which was all Gil needed to walk out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and out the front door, where Brass was still trying to get police to locate the family and friends of Melissa Rogers. "Brass, do you have Jenna Rhimes phone number?"

After an hour of photographing and gathering the evidence, the two CSIs were satisfied enough to head back to the lab.

"The problem is that this means he's already chosen his next victim and the location." Grissom stated on the ride back to the lab. "We just need to find both before he does."

Sara nodded in agreement, "So our problem is that we don't know what the two victims and two witnesses have in common yet, except that the two witnesses were both single white females who live outside the city in houses.

Grissom didn't hear her as she walked out. Something wasn't right about this victim. Something looked familiar besides the MO. "Brass, call Jenna Rhimes."

Brass looked questionably, "Why? You think she knows this girl?"

"Just do it. Quickly."

Brass, never one to questions Grissom twice, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jenna's cell number. He'd made it a habit of programming witnesses and suspects into his phone until a case was solved. Usually for occasions like this. The phone began to ring.

A phone began to ring in the bedroom where Sara was still looking at the body. She looked around until finally following the sound on the floor. Looking under the bed, she found a cell phone that was ringing with Brass's number lit up on the screen.

While both were walking back in the house, they heard the sound of a cell phone ringing. Brass motioned to hang up, but Grissom held up his hand to keep the phone ringing. The phone continued to ring as they walked into the bedroom were Sara was standing up holding the ringing phone. Brass hung up the phone and Sara went to process the phone for prints when it began to ring again. Looking at Grissom and Brass, they both nodded for her to answer. Sara hit the speaker phone button, "Hello?" she said as she placed the phone on a chair so they could all hear. "Hello beautiful. Too bad you don't live in a house. All is well though, I'll enjoy watching your slender form squirm as you try to find me. Now then, f you've made it this far my dear police, then you know you're just starting.. I applaud you. I won't be easy to find. But don't think you know what I'll do next. I might surprise you." Silence.

The voice had been easygoing and seductive. An easy way to lure women to his prey. Grissom was uncomfortable with the comments about Sara, but it wasn't surprising that he'd been watching them. Many killers return to the scene of the crime, mostly in the crowds outside. They would just have to trace the phone, even though they all knew that more than likely he was on a public phone that wasn't near his residence. He didn't want to be caught yet. He'd only called to let them know he was watching and was playing with them.

Brass and Grissom again looked at the victim. Under the bruising and burn marks on the face, they finally recognized that it was in fact Jenna Rhimes. Brass immediately walked outside to the woman whose house they were in, who had identified herself as Mary Hawthorne. "Mary, do you know a Jenna Rhimes?"

Sara, who had followed Brass so she could talk to the witness, was stunned to hear their first witness's name. The witness, through the tears, said no. "I don't know her. Ids that who's inside my bedroom?"

"Miss Hawthorne, we have reason to believe you life might be in danger. We need to take you to a safe house for a few days. This fine policewoman will escort you. We'll get you some new cloths and other neceissities."

"But why? I don't know this girl."

"Miss Hawthorne, it would be in your best interest to let us help you. You can't stay here anyway until we release the scene. I'll drop by later to see how you're doing." Sara offered. Her words must have been magic because Mary conceded and allowed herself to be escorted away by the police. Brass walked back to his car to finish locating the families of the first victim while Sara went back inside the house to finish processing the evidence there.

Grissom noticed Sara walking back in just as he was packing up. "I think we're done here. David's on his way to bring her to the morgue." He walked over to where she was standing, "We're going to need help. I think that not even Ecklie will deny my request."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

Chapter 4

It was a bittersweet reunion for the CSIs. Grissom had petitioned for his old team and Ecklie had given in. And much to her own reluctance, so had Catherine. Only on the promise that she would be a co-supervisor.

Gil Grissom fell happy in a small way. Although the circumstances surrounding their reunion were not what he had wanted, he was glad to have his old team back. Each had their own unique talents and together he was certain they could find this killer.

Hopefully before anyone else had to die.

Grissom stood at the door of the conference room without going in and smiled at the happy scene. Hugs and handshakes all around. They were acting as if they hadn't seen each other in years, even though they usually passed each other in the hall nearly every day. It was also nice for everyone to include Sophia. She was welcomed like an old acquaintance. This was his family. They were together again. At least for a little while.

Grissom's happiness was stopped briefly by two events happening one after the other. Grissom looked over to where Sara and Nick were standing. The embraced each other and held on. They had always been close, but the way Nick held on made Grissom feel something. Jealously? No, there was no room in his life to be jealous. Nick was only a friend. He wasn't in to the whole interoffice relationship. So why was he jealous?

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on the thought as the other event happen. The bright reunion was halted by the appearance of Conrad Ecklie. "Grissom, I hope you don't mind if I say a few words before everyone gets on their merry way."

Grissom forced a smile, "Why no Conrad, go right ahead." He would soon eat those words. The laughter and smiles were lost when the two men walked in the room. Everyone sat silently, Sara next to Sophia. Grissom had noticed the two were getting close. That would be good. They could work well together given their individual talents. It was a good thing. Everything was good. No need to be jealous or nervous.

Until Ecklie started talking.

"Ok everyone, as you've already been told, we're working a possible serial that involves putting one victim in the next victim's house. As far as we can tell, the two victims have never met each other. " Ecklie began. His words seemed lost for the moment. Everyone knew that already. Why was he there?

It was time to explain, "Now, you'll be working in pairs with both Catherine and Grissom supervising. If you have a question, you can go to one or the other. Or me." With the final comment, Ecklie had expected a smile or something but all he got was silence.

Without missing a beat, he continued, "Now I'll be making the assignments..."

"Ecklie, I think Catherine and I know this team and their specialties well enough to pair them ourselves." Grissom interjected.

The words fell on deaf ears, "As I was saying, I will be assigning you to a partner. Catherine and Grissom will work the primary crime scenes and, heaven forbid, any new crimes scenes."

"There's no heaven when you're around." Greg mumbled. The comment was loud enough for Warrick to hear, causing him to kick the youngest CSI under the table.

Fortunetly, Ecklie didn't hear a thing. "Now Warrick, you and Sophia will work together. Interview any and all friends, family, neighbors, dogs, anyone who might have had any contact with the victims. I've just been told that we have a match for our second victim. Heather Graves. From what Sophia has given me, they both were missing approximately three days prior to being found.

"Doc Robbins said they'd only been dead about two to three hours when they were discovered." Sara said.

"Yeah, which would mean that he kept them alive for three days." Nick concluded.

"I'll check over the burn marks a bit closer to determine if they were given over a short or long period of time." Said Doc Robbins from the end of the table.

After nodding his approval, Ecklie continued. "Warrick, Sophia, make sure you keeps tabs on our live witness. Brass will work with you. If you feel like she might be in danger, let Brass know and she'll be moved. So far, she's the only link we have to finding this person."

Warrick and Sophia nodded and looked at each other. Although they knew the other's reputation, they had never worked together before. Warrick hoped she was as good as everyone said she was and Sophia hoped that they could get along. She had hoped to work with either Grissom or Sara since they were the only ones that seemed to think she wasn't a nuisance. But it would be nice to get to know other of the infamous former night shift.

Ecklie continued, "Sara, Nick, work the evidence that's been found so far. Find a link. Surely there's some hidden clue that can help. Also, keep up with the testing results. Everyone else is going to be too busy. It'll be your jobs to relay them to the rest of the team. Understood?"

The whole room knew that Conrad was calling Sara out without using her name. It was no secret that they despised each other. Sara thought Ecklie was a bastard who only looked out for himself, especially after what he'd done to Sophia. She knew the only reason he was here so he could take the credit if the case was solved, but keeping Grissom and Catherine in charge was a way to pass the buck if something went wrong.

Ecklie thought that Sara was too much like her mentor, Grissom and no matter how smart she was, he knew that unless she controlled herself, she would end up just like him, Lost potential.

Conrad also knew that Nick and Sara were the two most emotional people in the lab and didn't need to be in the field. They would compromise the case. Besides, their specialties would allow them to be the best ones to analyze the evidence collected so far. With a nod from both, Conrad continued.

"Greg, I understand you've been working with Mia. We need you to stay there." Greg started to protest, but Grissom held up a hand to allow Conrad to finish, "She needs the help and although, regardless of what you might think, I do want you to get experience in the field. However, your a DNA wiz and there is a lot of evidence to be processed."

Greg, although he understood, had thought this might be a chance for him to show everyone he could really help and be more than just a dead weight. This was the kind of case he'd been waiting for. But he was stuck in the lab. Again.

Now Ecklie is perceived as a power-hungry glory chaser. However, somewhere deep inside him hides a small heart that he sometimes lets loose. Like the Grinch on Christmas Day, he felt for Greg. He placed a hand on the youngest CSI's shoulder and gave him a small smile, "If all the testing is caught up with, you can join Grissom and Catherine in the field. But if Mia ever gets behind, you have to help her. No exceptions."

Everyone was surprised and pleased at the remark. None more so than Grissom. Greg's eyes lit up at the chance to get in the field and without another word, dismissed himself with a mock salute to the group and headed back to the lab. Ecklie smiled again, then continued, "I expect to be kept informed at all times."

"Don't worry Conrad, I won't keep you in the dark." Grissom responded as Ecklie walked out of the room to inform the sheriff what the plan of action was. After he was long gone, Grissom looked at his remaining troops, "OK guys. Let's do what we can with what we have. Sara, I think you and Nick should start with the sheets recovered from the two beds. Go over them until you're satisfied that there's nothing more we can learn from them."

Nick looked at Sara who's eyes were full of admiration and anger. Although she was respectful of her supervision, she felt undermined after having to be told to carefully go over evidence she'd already carefully gone over. Nick understood her feelings and patted her on the back while looking at Grissom. "We'll start at the morgue first. Maybe the body will give us a clue as to what we need to be looking for."

Grissom nodded. "OK. Check on those burns for us too. If the victims were burned elsewhere, then the houses we found them in are secondary crime scenes."

"Which would mean there's a primary scene out there." Catherine said looking at Gil.

Grissom nodded then continued, "After that, check in with Greg and Mia. They should be finishing up with the cigarettes from the first vic by then for you to process for anything besides DNA. Look for something that might help. I'm guessing start with the ones that were just inside the mouth. After all, they are the murder weapon."

Both Nick and Sara nodded as Grissom continued, "Warrick, go find Brass and get Mary Hawthorne here for questioning ASAP. She has probably seen the killer and doesn't even know it . Sophia, round up anybody who's spoken, seen, driven by, or gawked at the two victims for the last seven days. When Mary is here, Warrick and Brass will join you. Find a link between the victims and a possible next target. We know this guy's already chosen his next victim, but has he chosen the fourth yet? Take your time, but get everyone here now before they have a chance to skip town. Someone might know something."

Sophia looked at Warrick, then back at Grissom, "Do we have any cell phones, diaries, or day planners to go by?"

"Only from vic number two, Jenna Rhimes. We just got a name a residence from vic number one. That's where Catherine and I will be if we're needed." Grissom said, "Actually, go through Jenna Rhimes' cell phone first while Warrick finds Mary Hawthorne. No offense to any of my female coworkers, but we don't know what kind of motive we're working with. He could change from brunette to blond in a second. Let's not give him that chance, especially with my own people. According to the conversation we had with him earlier on vic number two's cell phone, he may have been watching us already." Grissom looked at Sara, but didn't feel the need to divulge exactly what was said. Archie would be processing that recording soon enough.

Everyone silently agreed. Even though it was well know that all three women were well trained and carried guns, all remembered Holly Gribbs and knew that the suspect may return to the scene of the crime. Better not to give him an easy target if at all possible. Grissom then turned to Catherine and gave her a weak smile, "Ready to go?"

Catherine smiled. Although they were now equals, it was still nice to work with her long time friend again. "Let's do this."

At that, everyone got out of their seats and headed out knowing that it was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

Chapter 5

"So, how have you been lately, Gil?" Asked Catherine, while keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Shortly after the meeting was over, she and Grissom decided the best place to start was at Melissa Rogers' house. Since there wasn't a sign of a struggle and all toxin reports showed that there were no traces of any drugs in her body. Not even aspirin. Catherine, like all of the others, were exasperated to find out just how the women were killed in such a brutal manner. Not blunt force trauma, no drugs, no restraints. It was as if the killer asked them if they wanted to die by several tiny burns and swallow the afflicting marker? No, there had to be more than they knew. But she had become lost in her thoughts and now Catherine wasn't sure if Grissom had responded to her question. Looking over at her friend in the driver's seat, she instantly knew he too was lost in his own world.

A world no one knew how to reach him in.

"Gil?"

Grissom faintly heard his name being called, but ignored it. Why was seeing Sara lately bothering him. Usually he was so focused on him work and was able to separate himself from her and everyone else until after the case was solved. It was one of the reasons he couldn't have a relationship. It's hard to squeeze in love in between crime scenes.

Until a case was solved, Gil Grissom did nothing but engross himself in the evidence. Nothing, not even feelings, whatever they may be, could come in the way.

Until now.

Seeing Sara hug Nick in such an intimate way had bothered him since the meeting. It was all he was able to focus on. Even the Debbie Marlin case wasn't this hard. But then it was like looking at Sara when he looked at Debbie. At one point, he almost imagined that it might have been her he was investigating. It had been that case that told him that a relationship between them could never happen. He would never be able to focus on work.

Again, his name was being called. Again, he ignored it.

So, if was so determined to give her up, why shouldn't he be happy that she could move on? That was it. She could move on. He wanted her for himself. He wanted Sara to pine for him and only him. Even if he would consummate a relationship, he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else do it.

It was easy to understand why Dr. Lurie killed Debbie Marlin. Why any man kills the woman he loves and possibly her new love. If you can't or won't have her, then no one can. The perfect motive for murder. That was easy.

But the current case wasn't. Why were these women so willing to die? Was it something in the evidence that hadn't been processed yet that would break the case. Not likely. This killer seemed too careful. Since the crime scenes were so clean, they had to be the secondary crime scene or just a dump site. Perhaps a warning to the next victim that she better say her goodbyes.

"Gil!"

Catherine. Why was she yelling? Gil looked over briefly at Catherine with a slightly annoyed look on his face, "You know the surgery was a success. You don't have to yell."

The expression on Catherine's face told Gil that it wasn't the first time she'd try to get his attention. "Sorry. I was thinking about the case."

"Yeah, well so was I. I was also thinking about the time we're wasting since you just passed up the street that Melissa Rogers' house is on."

If Gil Grissom had ever blushed in his life, no one had ever seen it except Catherine Willows. He was more candid with her than anyone. Looking slightly sheepish, he turned the Denali around and made his way back to Peach Street, all without saying a word.

As much as Catherine wanted to say something about what he was really thinking about, she decided against it. They were pulling up to 13645 Peach Street. Melissa Rogers' house. The first victim. Hopefully she would be able to tell them who her killer was. Let the evidence speak.

Gil parked the SUV in the driveway, where it's shadow covered the small Taurus that belonged to Jim Brass, who was standing at the front door awaiting for his colleagues to arrive. He wore his usual smirk when they walked up to him. "Taking a Sunday drive?"

"Gil got lost." Catherine said with a smile. It wasn't every day that someone could pin one on Grissom. She was lucky.

Brass' smirk became a full smile. "Oh really? Didn't think you one for making mistakes Gil."

"I didn't. I just got lost in my thoughts." Gil was getting angry. "Now let's get moving. We're wasting time."

Brass opened the door and the trio walked in. On the outside, Miss Rogers' house was a pretty one story stucco with a few cacti ornating the dirt lawn. On the inside, they found a simply decorated three bedroom home whose main feature would be the large open floor plan. Hoping to find a struggle, they only found what would appear to be a clean house with a hungry cat.

"I hate cats." Brass said.

Catherine picked up the yellow tabby and examined the fur closely. Nothing. But looking at the dirt on the fur I'd say that kitty here is mostly an outside cat."

"Well then, it looks like 'Teddy' is not part of our immediate investigation and will probably only contaminate evidence." Grissom pointed out while examining the name tag on the collar.

"I'll call animal control. Just to be safe I'll make sure he isn't given away to a good home until after the case is close. Just to save myself some time later." Brass said as he took the cat from Catherine and walked out the door, leaving the two senior CSIs to look for anything that might help with this invisible killer.

Grissom walked immediately towards the bedroom, which was a habit, due to the fact that most sexual crimes occur there. The room was decorated with light purple walls, a mahogany bed and accessory furniture. Gil examined the photos on top of the dresser that looked to be of family, a few friends, but none revealing the other three girls that were somehow linked by death. The room itself looked untouched. Either the killer cleaned up after himself or Melissa never made it to her room that fateful day. Placing orange security glasses on his face, he turned off the light and turned on the alternate light source, or ALS to try and find what is not present by the naked eye.

Starting on the bed, Grissom carefully pulled back each layer of sheets after he was satisfied. Finally coming to the mattress, he examined it corner to corner. Finding nothing, he moved on to the floors both under the bed and around. After eventually covering the whole bedroom in just under a half hour, Grissom gave in to frustration and left the room to start on another.

Catherine was having better luck than her counterpart in the kitchen. She too had wielded the ALS and had found what might be blood on the counter top. Testing the substance with phenolphthalein, it was indeed a match for blood. Scraping up a sample to be tested for DNA at the lab, she was content to leave the kitchen for the living room.

Three hours came and went and two criminologists moved by and by in the small stucco house on Peach Street. When they finally emerged, they had, besides the blood found by Catherine, a few fibers in the spare bedroom and a hair from the living room. Exhausted, Gil reluctantly gave Catherine the keys and she eased them out of the driveway and back to the lab for analysis.

"I don't think we have much to go by forensics-wise." Catherine said.

"I know." Gil replied as he rubbed his throbbing temples. He was getting a headache. "With the exception of the blood you found, and the address book I found, we don't have much to go on. The house looked clean, but not too clean."

Catherine nodded while still looking ahead, "Which means that the killer may have never even been to her house. He could be picking them up somewhere else and then taking them to his next victims house."

"We can't assume anything yet. All we can surmise is that so far we have two victims and tabs on a possible third. Until we get all the evidence in, I'm afraid all we have to do is go to the first crime scene again and look for more evidence."

"It might help since Jenna Rhimes' souse was the site of the first murder and is now the home of the second victim." Catherine paused in thought, "There's a strong possibility the killer has already been in the victims houses you know. Like Nick's stalker from a few years back. He knew them somehow."

"I doubt our killer's living in their attics, but I agree with the theory. These women aren't random. He choose them somehow. The question is how?"

Catherine smiled, "Gym?"

Grissom shook his head, "Grocery store?"

"Mall?"

"Lab."

"Lab?"

"Yes, lab." Grissom smiled, "I believe it's _your _turn to miss the turn."

Catherine tried to retaliate, but he was right. "Playing games with you like old times gets me distracted." She pulled the Denali in the back parking lot of the police station and parked the car in the designated spot. Turning off the engine, she sat still for a moment and looked over at him. Gil was still waiting for an answer.

"A few hours ago you were quiet and dark. Now you're happy and you genuinely smiled for the first time in I don't know how long. Did you come back for a visit or is the old Gil Grissom here to stay."

Gil was stunned. More like confused. "I never left."

"You did, Gil." Catherine opened the door and looked at her coworker with eyes she reserved for when she was truly serious, "You did. Just. Just come back to us. If you do, we might have a chance to be a team again. We all need you."

Gil got out of the car and the two of the gathered their evidence and walked in the building. Hopefully the others were having better luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

Chapter 6

Hoping to find someone who might have seen Jenna last, Sophia sat in the audio visual lab with several phone records looking for who she called last and comparing them to her cell phone address book.

So far, by tracing the phone numbers, Sophia was able to surmise that Jenna had called her mother in Houston a three days before the first victim, Melissa died. Not helpful. Jenna called her brother in Houston both the day that Melissa died and the day she died. Interesting.

Jenna also called someone named Jeremy Hawthorne everyday. He talked to her only about fifteen minutes, but something was making Sophia wonder.

Then it hit her! Hawthorne! Mary Hawthore was the girl in custody and a possible third victim! Sophia looked at her watch. Three thirty pm. Mary was due at the station around four with Brass and Warrick. That wouldn't give Sophia much time to compile the information she needed. She'd have to work fast.

Continuing to go through the records, she discovered that Jenna and Jeremy had spoken several times a day. Boyfriend? Possibly. Suspect? Possible. Someone to talk to? Definetly. Moving to the computer, Sophia traced Jeremy's phone number to an address.

Catherine and Grissom walked in the lab while Sophia was on the phone with Brass. He and Mary were on their way with Warrick behind them. Without saying much, Brass agreed that he'd get an APB out on Jeremy when he got to the station. Satisfied, Sophia hung up the phone and looked at the two supervisors with a smile.

"Jenna Rhimes' cell phone log contained several calls to a Jeremy Hawthorne." She announced with a small smile. She knew this might be their first break in the case.

"That's the same last name as out possible thirds vic, right?" Catherine asked.

"Right. Mary Hawthorne is on her way here and Warrick and I will make sure we mention it to her while Brass find Mr. Hawthorne. Other than that, there wasn't much to learn. She had a few dates on her cell calender but nothing that stood out. I'll still check up on them though."

"Good work. Keep us informed of the interviews." Grissom said. He then picked up a large paper bag. "Now I've got to see a couple of people about some other evidence.

Grissom and Catherine made their way through the halls and into the garage, where Nick and Sara had set up two large tables. One was filled with evidence that was separated and labeled from the first crime scene. The second was filled with evidence from the second crime scene. It appeared that each CSI had taken a table and they were carefully sifting through the contents, looking for clue.

However, at the moment, they were taking a break, sitting close to each other and comparing reports that were in their hands. Gil felt jealous again. It was becoming a habit. He and Sara were going to have to talk. Soon.

"You're going to need a third table." Catherine said smiling as she took the paper bag from Grissom and held it up for them to see. "We just got back from Melissa Rogers' house."

Nick and Sara were startled, neither of them hearing their supervisors come in. Feeling like two kids getting caught kissing behind the bleachers, they both jumped up out of the chairs and maneuvered theirselves behind a separate table.

Sara quickly recovered, looking at her table. "OK. I've got a space here in the corner right now. Set it there and we'll get to it soon."

"What do you have so far?" Grissom asked.

Nick and Sara looked at each other. By their mental conversation, it was decided that Nick should go first. This bothered Grissom, but it didn't show on his face. Nick looked up at his supervisors. "Since we're already talking about Melissa Rogers, we'll start with me." He looked down as to indicate the evidence that was collected, "Besides the bedsheets, we've been able to determine that Melissa touched a few things in the house. Most not relevant, but this candle is interesting."

With a gloved hand, he held up a large green candle that smelled like a pine forest. The wick had been burned at least once, but Nick turned the candle on it's side and showed a perfect fingerprint near the top. "It looks like it might have been made when the candle was burning. The fingerprint doesn't match the two victims or Mary Hawthorne. We're still running it through AFIS."

"The other thing that's interesting." Sara chimed in, "Is that we went back to look at the bodies. Doc Robbins indicated on a few burns near the chest area appeared to have some green wax near them. Since they were in the burn itself, it was easy to miss the at first. Nick and I have been able to match the wax to the candle on five of the burns, all on the chest."

Nick took over again, "Right. We've also gotten the cigarettes back from Melissa's mouth and we found a fingerprint on one of them. It matches the fingerprint on the candle."

"So we're looking for the owner of the fingerprint." Grissom concluded. "So that's the first vic. What about victim number two?"

"Jenna Rhimes." Sara began. "Again, we found a candle whose wax match a few burns in the chest area. This time it was ten of the burns." She held up another candle. This time it was a black candle that smelled like mulberries. "The difference is that this one didn't have a fingerprint. We didn't find anything else that was touched by either the victim or the owner of the other fingerprint. We're still waiting on the cigarettes though."

"Sounds like the killer is getting careful. He might have worn gloves the second time." Catherine said. "What about the rape kits?"

"Rape kits for both victims just came back. That's what we were looking at when you came in." Sara said, giving Grissom a meaningful look. But Gil's nonchalant gaze never faltered, despite his inward feelings of feeling silly. Sara continued, "Both only had one donor. The donors match. However, the clock test failed. No signs of rape. Nick has a theory that this might have started out consensual."

"Including the burns." Nick added, "I remembered the cases a while back that dealt with Lady Heather. I think we need to talk to her."

The sound of a former suspect and a brief love affair finally made Gil Grissom's face become human with an emotion that could only be intreperted as regret. "I'll pay her a visit while we wait on the rest of the evidence to come in." He said finally.

Sara saw the look and a understood. She understood everything. The other three in the room all understood that apparently there had been something between them that had gone sour at some point. All their suspicions were revealed. Gil Grissom had a life outside of work. At least for a little while.

"We'll continue with what we have here." Nick said giving Sara a nudge with his shoulder. They would talk later.

Catherine, who was looking betrayed, finally caught herself. "I'll go get that warrant for Mary Hawthorne's house as we can see if the killer might have already been there."

"OK." Grissom said, recovering from his brief thoughts of regret. "Let us know if you find anything more."

"Will do boss." Nick said.

Catherine and Grissom walked out of the garage, leaving the Nick and Sara to get back to work.

Sara started going through the contents of the bag Catherine had placed on her table while Nick opened up another table to organize the contents on. "That was weird. I mean, I kinda thought something might have happened between them, but I never thought Grissom would compromise a case like that."

"From the looks on his face, I'd say he stopped it as soon as she became a suspect." Sara said, trying to sound objective and not jealous.

Nick knew better. "It's not my place, but I think you need to get over him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sara said. She was terrible at lieing and it was obvious.

This only made Nick smile, "You know what I'm talking about. You deserve someone better. Someone who can give you what you need."

"Who?" Sara said with a flirty smile. "You?"

Nick blushed. "Hey, you can't get any better than Nick Stokes."

"I see." Sara laughed slightly, causing her words to quiver. "I think my personal life is none of your business for one thing. Secondly, I'll choose who I want to date and who I want to obsess over."

"That's fine." Nick put his hands up in the air as if to surrender. "I'm just saying that you can't get any better than me."

The two exchanges flirtatious smiles before going back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thank you to everyone for reading so far. I hope you're enjoying the case. But there's much more to go so sit tight and we'll keep rolling.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

Chapter 7

Gilbert Grissom was not a man who was untrustworthy. He was an outstanding entomologists, teacher, friend, and CSI. He was looked up to by most of the Las Vegas Crime Lab as a man they knew they could trust in whatever he said. He had earned the respect of everyone he'd met, including Conrad Ecklie, despite their differences. His confidence in what he did and said were admired and saw as fact. If he wasn't completely confident in what he was thinking, he wouldn't say it.

Unfortunately, Grissom often only found himself confident in science. So as far as anything else went, he tended to just ignore the situation and allow for things to just blow over until they were completely forgotten.

But sometimes things that blow over blow back again.

Today, Grissom was faced with a situation that had blow back in his face and was starting to smother him. Two situations, in fact. They were completely different, yet exactly the same. Two women that had nothing in common except the admiration of one man. And he was having problems with both.

Sara, being the first woman and problem, was thought to have been dealt with. But lately, Grissom felt that she had moved on from him. Whenever he saw her flirting with Greg or Nick, it killed a small part of him that still had hope. She was a ray of sunshine in his clouded life and whenever she smiled at him, it was all he needed to fight off his need to be with her.

But recently, she's moved on. She didn't smile at him as much and she didn't work as much overtime either. She seemed happier and more confident in herself. It was wonderful for her but his guilty pleasure had always been to support her and she was needing that less and less.

But, as always, he would let the feelings blow over until next time. He couldn't react to them or he might just lose everything he'd worked for professionally. Not only would that ruin his career, but anything he might have started with Sara would be ruined as well. She would feel responsible and leave. He'd rather just suppress his feelings and face the other woman.

Lady Heather.

Of all the people in Las Vegas, he had hoped to never run into her again. They'd had a small fling and he'd moved past Sara for a while. Until he had Heather arrested for murder. She said she forgave him but because she had been a suspect, he separated himself from her just as he had done to Sara.

No one, save Jim Brass, knew what he'd done. If word got out then he could be fired Sleeping with a suspect ruins everything. A relationship with Sara would be easier.

But now Lady Heather was a name he needed to investigate. But it was just a research visit this time. Lady Heather ran the most popular fetish club in the Las Vegas area and she may know names or other clubs he could investigate.

Sitting at his desk, he held a worn business card in his hand. _Lady Heather's Domain _it read. She'd given it to him the first time they'd met and he'd kept it in his wallet since. Even though the leather of his wallet had faded the words and worn the paper, he could still smell her perfume. It was intoxicating.

Grissom was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a bulky figure standing at his office door. "Hey Gil, we got Mary Hawthorne and Jeremy Hawthorne here. You wanna observe while we interrogate?"

Startled, Grissom jumped slightly, causing his knee to hit the bottom of his desk. "Ow! What?"

Brass smirked, "Sorry, Gil. I forgot that you get lost in your own world sometimes. I said we've got Mary and Jeremy Hawthorne here in separate room and I'd like to know if you wanna observe so we can talk to them already."

Still regaining his composure, Grissom rubbed his leg and looked at his friend, "Ah no, I've got to go talk to someone about the case."

"Anyone I know?" Brass looked at the business card and had a suspicion of who's name was on it. "Or would you like me to continue to keep our little secret."

"Jim!" Grissom said, startled, "Not so loud. Get in here." Grissom stood up and ushered Brass inside the office and shut the door behind him. "You know that whatever happened could kill my career. You promised."

"I know, Gil. I'm sorry." Brass replied. His amused look turned to one of concern, "So, are you going to talk to her?"

Gil looked away and turned back towards his desk, "Yeah, I've got to. She might know something or someone. And I need to be the one who talks to her. She still trusts me and she might help us get a break."

"You're right. This could be a fetish game gone bad. It would explain why the victims weren't tied up." Brass said nodding his head. "Well, I'm going to question Mary first. Ask if she's got a brother."

"Good." Gil replied, "But make sure you get details about where she's been in the last few weeks. She might be our only real lead. And see if we can get both of them to provide DNA for comparison purposes only. Tell Warrick and Sophia, I'm assuming they'll be there too."

"Yeah, they're both already there. Sophia's with Mary and Warrick's with Jeremy. Catherine got the warrant for Mary's house so she's waiting to see what you want to do."

"OK, tell here to go there and look at everything. I'm going to see an old friend." Grissom said. Brass put a hand on Grissom's shoulder and smiled briefly and the turned, opened the door and walked out of the office.

Grissom turned and picked up the business card from his desk and walked out as well.

The rain wasn't helping Grissom's mood as he pulled up to Lady Heather's club. After parking the SUV, he quickly exited the vehicle and ran up to the front door where a small overhand help to keep the rain off while he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

He didn't have to wait long. The giant oak door opened and Lady Heather herself appeared in a red sheer top and black shirt with a slit all the way up her left thigh. She didn't seemed surprised to see him. "It's been a long time, Gil. I was wondering when you were going to show up." She was shouting a little due to the force of the rain.

Grissom was starting to get cold, "May I come in?" He too was shouting just enough to be heard. Lady Heather smiled and ushered him inside where he quickly felt warmer and drier. Heather turned to him after shutting the door and looked him up and down.

"You've lost weight." She said with a look in her eye that Grissom couldn't read.

But he forgot about that and smiled, "You haven't changed at all. You're still just a beautiful as the last time I saw you."

"Was that before or after you had me arrested for murder." Gil didn't respond. Heather motioned to take his jacket and Grissom offered it to her. He watched as she hung it up on an ornate coat rack. "I'm afraid I don't have my fine china I usually reserve for your visits out today. Would coffee suffice?"

"Thank you." He allowed himself to be ushered through several halls where he heard moans ans screams. "Slow night?"

Heather allowed herself to smile slightly, "The rain seems to have kept a few of my regulars home tonight. Perhaps they'll fantasize with their wives instead."

"Or maybe they'll plot murder." Grissom responded. Lady Heather continued to walk and didn't respond. She walked into a small room that Grissom had been in once before. It was Heather's private bedroom. It was also the quietest place in the building. Gil sat in a comfortable chair while Heather left the room momentarily. She returned holding two mugs that smelled of coffee.

"I hope you like it." Heather handing the mug to Grissom and then sitting in a chair that cornered his own. "So you want to know about the girls who died."

"They were burned with cigarettes. All over the body then forced to swallow them still lit." Aside from the girls' deaths being reported on the news, the cause of death had been withheld to prevent and copycats from killing and making the investigation even harder.

Lady Heather nodded, "And you want to know which of my clients likes that sort of thing?"

"Yes. We don't have any suspects and we're not going on much. Any help would be appreciated."

Heather looked in Grissom's eyes. "I'll be more than happy to help as long as you have a warrant. My client lists are confidential and I refuse to disclose anyone who wants their privacy."

"I understand." Grissom felt defeated. "I don't know if I can get a warrant."

Lady Heather nodded, "Then I can't help you."

Putting his empty mug down, Grissom got up out of his chair. "I'd love to stay and talk. About everything. But I have to catch this guy before he kills again."

"I know." Heather too got up and walked towards Grissom, who was now feeling even more nervous than he had when she first opened the door to him. He hated being nervous. Heather eased his nerves when she slid her hand down his whiskered cheek. "The beard suits you. Keep it."

"I will." Grissom's eyes met her's and for a moment he wanted to just forget about the case ans stay, but he regained his composure and started for the door. "Goodnight."

Lady Heather didn't turn around as he walked out the door. "I'm not angry, you know." Grissom stopped and turned to face her back. "Please come back sometime. We'll talk."

Without saying another word, Grissom stood there for a moment, then turned and walked out of the room and let himself out of the house. It was still raining and he ran to his SUV and quickly let himself in. Trying to get his thoughts of Heather away, he regained his composure and started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and headed for Mary Hawthrone's house.

Driving in silence for a while, Grissom pulled out his cell phone and dialed Catherine's number. "Hey Catherine. Are you still at Mary Hawthorne's house?"

"Yeah." Catherine said as she looked through an address book. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way there. Have you found anything relevant yet?"

"Only this address book. But Sara's been looking over the one from Jenna Rhimes so I'll have to give it to her to see if anything matches. Other than that, I really haven't done much. I just got here."

"Good. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"OK. Be careful."

"I will." Grissom ended the call and dialed another number. This time to Nick. He didn't want to talk to Sara right now. "Hey Nick, how's the evidence coming?"

Nick mouthed Grissom to Sara before replying, "Not much to go on. DNA still hasn't come back yet but Greg said that he and Mia ought to have a report an about an hour. I'll call you then."

"OK, did we get anything else? What about the candle?"

"Sara's running the fingerprint now. No matches so far, but we're still working."

"OK, finish up that evidence. I'm going to meet Catherine at Mary Hawthrone's house and we'll be coming back with a few things, including an address book. Make sure Sara goes back over the other one before then."

"OK boss. Will do."

Again, Grissom ended the call and made a third. This time to Warrick. "Warrick? I didn't interrupt anything have I?"

"No man, we're just getting started with Mary. We had a delay. She refused to talk without a lawyer. She wanted to make sure that if she has to testify in court she has everything starlight with a lawyer first before she says anything."

"That's fine. Just make sure you pound the names of the two victims in her head. And find out if Jeremy Hawthrone is her brother. And also try to get a voluntary DNA sample. Tell we're at her house now and we'll need a comparison to see if the killer's been there."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Not right now but call me before you talk to Jeremy."

"OK. See ya later."

"Thanks." Grissom ended the last call and feeling satisfied, drove up to Mary Hawthrone's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Burn

Chapter 8

Warrick stared at Mary Hawthore through the one sided mirror. Her lawyer had just arrived and the two demanded twenty minutes alone before any questioning could begin. It was an odd procedure for a potential victim. Warrick was beginning to believe that Mary had something to hide.

Sophia walked into the viewing room and stood next to Warrick. "Brass called. He found Jeremy Hawthrone and he's bringing him in. We don't have to rush through Mary's questioning though."

"Why's that?"

"Because Jeremy was found with a few grams of cocaine. He'll be around for a while."

"Yeah, not to mention it could provide him with an alibi if another murder takes place while he's in custody."

"My thoughts exactly." Sophia pointed to Mary's figure sitting in the cold room next to her lawyer. She looked uneasy and ready to cry. "How much time do they have left before we can go in?"

"Five minutes. I'm going to get some coffee while we wait."

"I'll stay here just in case Brass comes looking for one of us to start."

Warrick turned his head and smiled lightly, "Hey now, don't start the fun without me."

Sophia turned as well and returned the smile, "Then hurry up."

Warrick smirked and walked out. Sophia turned her attention back to Mary. It was common to leave a witness alone for several minutes to observe their movements before questioning. It was an easy way to find if they were credible or not.

However, with Mary's case, she wasn't a normal witness. Plus she'd asked for a lawyer. It was as if she knew she'd be questioned about something that might put her in a compromising position.

Sophia had watched Mary earlier before her lawyer arrived. She appeared nervous and scared, darting her head at the sound of a pin drop. When the lawyer arrive, she started to cry and shifted constantly in her chair. She either had something to hide or she was trying to hide from something.

Warrick walked back in the room with two cups of coffee. He offered one to Sophia who gratefully took it. He took a test sip from his own as he glanced at the clock. "Time's up." He announced. "I just ran into Brass. He's sending O'Brian over to get us started. He'll join us in about fifteen minutes."

"Good. Let's get started."

The two quickly finished their coffee and walked into the room where O'Brian was already introducing himself. "And these fine people are CSIs Warrick Brown and Sophia Curtis."

The lawyer, whose visitor nametag read Jeri Lockhart, spoke up first. "First of all, I'm concerned that not only is my client having to endure more questioning, but also that you are not keeping her informed of this possible interest on her life."

"Well Miss Lockhart, that's why we're here. We'll be more than happy to tell you what we can. All we ask in return is that all our questions are answered to the best of their ability." Sophia was professional and curtious and Warrick was impressed.

"I'll do what I can." Mary said without meeting anyone's eyes. "But I just don't think I know much ,ore than I've already told you."

"That's fine." Warrick began as he sat down in front of Mary. Sophia sat next to him, which was a position in front of Jeri Lockhart. Decitive O'Brian had already slipped out and Brass and slipped in. He stood against the wall next to the door, not wanting to disturb the process. Warrick looked directly at Mary causing her took look up. "We can start with a real simple question. Do you know a Jeremy Hawthorne?"

Mary's eyes opened wide with shock. "He's my brother. My twin. Why?"

"Are you close to your brother?" Sophia asked.

"Not really. We live pretty seperate lives. We had a big blowout after high school with our parents. We wanted to go to college out of state and they wanted us somewhere around here. Jememy got so angry at me for not holding my own in the conversation. He just left and we've hardly spoken since. He's into drugs and prostitutes and I want nothing to do with any of that." Mary started gossiping as if she was talking to an old friend until her gaze found the recorder and microphone in front of her. Her face turned a slight shade of red and she looked up at Sophia with a glare that even made Warrick shift in his seat.

"Why do you care about my brother? What's he got to do with the dead women." A pause. "You think he killed them?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Warrick knew this was going to far. Stick with the evidence. Let it lead you, nothing else. "Miss Hawthorne, we mention your brother's name because he apparently was one of the last people to speak to the victim found in your house. Jenna Rhimes."

Mary started to look annoyed. "I've already told you. I don't know that name. I've never seen her before in my life."

"Where are you going with all of this?" Jeried. "All I can tell so far is that you have made a connection to my client with a person whose number was in the cell phone of the last victim. Perhaps the killer is trying to send you on a wile goose chase and waste both my client's and my time. So if you don't have anything else for us, I would like to have Miss Harthorne placed back into protective custody until the killer is found."

"Oh she will be, Miss Lockhart." Brass interjected as he walked towards the table and extended his hand to the lawyer, "Dective Jim Brass. I'm running this case. Sorry I didn't make it in earlier but I got caught up with other work."

Brass looked at the CSIs as if to ask for permission to question the witness. Both Sophia and Warrick nodded slightly. "Miss Hawthorne, when was the last time you spoke with your brother?"

Mary's face showed a brief moment of being uncomfortable. It went as quickly as it came and she looked at the brawny dective, "Last week. He asked me for money so he could get a hooker and some drugs. It was our birthday. He doesn't know where I live so I met him at Carter's grocery store around the corner from my house and gave him some cash. He kissed me on the cheek, wished me happy birthday and left."

"Does he often ask for money?"

"Not really. He works at a photography studio and makes pretty good money. But sometimes business is slow and he hits me up for a little cash. I know he's going to use it for drugs or sex but it's all I can do for him."

"You mean, as opposed to getting him help?" Sophia interjected.

Mary glared at her again. Warrick was now really uncomfortable. "Look lady, he's my twin. I can't save him. I've tried. All I can do is support him when he asks, which isn't often. I know deep down he's a good man, but right now he's just scared of himself and everything around him. Leave him alone."

"If you have nothing more, then we're leaving." By now Jeri rising from her seat and gathering her papers.

"That's fine." Brass said with a smile that looked more like a smirk. "We know where to find you."

Without another word, Mary and Jeri left the room, leaving the trio to huddle and decide their next more.

"She knows more than she's telling us." Sophia began.

Warrick nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think she and her brother spend more time together than she wants to admit."

"So you think they might be in it together?" Brass questioned.

Warrick frowned. "No I'm starting to believe that they have nothing to do with the murders at all. Perhaps the killer linked Mary to her brother by way of the cell phone."

Sophia considered this for a minute. "That would mean that he knows the victims before killing them. It could also explain why they weren't bound as well."

"So what you're saying is that the killer got to know the vics, gained their trust, then got them to participate in a sex game gone bad?" It never seemed to suprise Brass at the way human treat each other.

Warrick looked grim, "It would explain also how he got the victims in the next vics house. He'd already made friends with the next vic. She may have even given him a key."

"We need to talk to Mary again." Sophia said.

Brass held up his hand in protest. "Let's wait until Grissom and Catherine go search Mary's house. They're over there now. Plus Nick and Sara are still working on matching names from the vics so we might find a connection for all three."

"OK, so the next best thing to do is talk to Jeremy Hawthorne. We might clear him." Sophia said looking at the clock on the wall. She was hungry.

Brass shook his head. "With the other charges he's facing, it'll be at least twenty four hours before we can touch him. I think it's time to speak with other friends and family of the first two victims."

Sophia agree and Warrick nodded, "Right. Let's find a connection first besides a house, then move from there."

"Good, I'll get some people in here." Brass smirked as he left the room.

"And we'll eat." Sophia said to Warrick who smiled. He'd forgotten how hungry he was until now.

"Good idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Note: Hi all, thanks for being so patient. With moving and life changes and work and no internet connection for a while, I haven't had much time to write. But things are starting to calm down now so hopefully I'll be writing more now. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. :)

Burn

Chapter 9

"Oh yeah, I'm good." Sara smiled brightly at the computer screen. She'd found a match to the fingerprint. After a few hours of staring at the monitor with only popcorn and a good deal of patience for friends, her aching neck and back didn't seem so bothersome at the moment.

Hearing her small victory, Nick, who had been passing by to check on her progress, walked into the small lab room. She found his gaze and smiled a bright smug smile that told him she'd had a small break.

"You look happy."

"Tire and happy. But we'll focus on happy."

Nick smiled. "Got a match."

"I did. Problem though is that the fingerprint from the candle is from a guy named Marcus Shelby. He has no prior record and his prints are on file because of his gaming card from the Tangiers. He works as a dealer."

"OK, so since we're not allowed to interrogate anyone, I'll pass the info to Warrick and Sophia." The bitterness in Nick's voice was mutually felt by Sara, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we still have plenty of evidence to process too."

Nick nodded, "Not to mention Grissom and Catherine ought to be bringing more from Mary Hawthorne's home."

"Gotta love lab work." Sara paused, creases forming on her forehead. "Poor Greg. Not quite a year as a full CSI and already stuck back in the lab."

"Well why don't we brighten his day and give the little lab rat some company?"

"Yeah, maybe he and Mia have found something interesting." Sara got up from her seat and cracked her back, much to Nick's horror.

"Now Sara, didn't your mother ever teach you not to crack your bones?"

Sara's happy mood faded for an instant. "She didn't teach me much of anything actually."

No sooner had she said those words did the shadow that crossed her face disappear and she placed a hand on Nick's broad shoulder, "Ready?"

Realizing that not only did he have no idea what Sara had meant just now in regards to her mother, but that she also didn't want to talk about it, it nodded and placing his hand on the small of her back, led her out the door and to the DNA lab.

"After you."

In the DNA lab, Mia and Greg worked silently, each taking a different project to work on. With Mia working on the matches from the first crime scene and Greg working on the second, there was little time to do anything but analyze each and every matchstick.

After his fiftieth match, Greg started to understand what hell must be like. Trying not to let himself be bothered by the fact that he still had several more matches to go (not to mention various other DNA that needed to be processed), he decided to take a quick break.

"Hey Mia, I'm going for some coffee, you want some?"

Mia looked up from her work. She was already on sixty-seven. "Blue Hawaii?"

"Blue Hawaii."

"Make some and I'll join you after I finish this one."

"Good deal. See you in a minute." Greg said taking some reports of the first matchsticks that had already been worked on as well as reports for other DNA that had also been processed, Nick started walking to the break room.

Laying the reports on the small round table, Greg walked over to the coffee pot and worked quickly to make a brew of his famous coffee before anyone else smelled it. Blue Hawaii may not be the most expensive coffee in the world, but it definitely was quite popular around the lab.

One the brew was complete, Greg poured two cups of the aroma-filled goodness into two mugs, allowing time for Mia's to cool a bit before she drank it. Sitting his own cup down next to him, Greg began to compare the matchstick DNA with that of the rest of the DNA that had been processed thus far.

Both DNA from matchsticks from both cases matched so far. As expected.

DNA from sheets taken from both crime scenes matched to matchsticks. Expected.

DNA not matching any of the suspects thus far. Not really unexpected, but understandable.

Greg took a sip of his coffee. Wanting to savor the flavor, he allowed it to mesh in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. Looking closer at the control DNA from match number one from crime scene number one, Greg nearly choked on his coffee before tightly swallowing the brew.

The DNA was female.

The serial killer was female.

"Oh. Grissom. Gotta call Grissom."

Mia walked in the break room to find Greg quickly making his way to his feet and scrambling for his cell phone. "Greg, what's up? You look like you have a spider on you."

"Female." Greg said while dialing his boss' phone number. "The killer is a female. Everything matches from both crime scenes."

In disbelief, Mia snatched a report from the table. All alleles consistent with a female donor.

"What is this woman doing to these woman. Mia started to look through the rest of the reports for anything else while Greg waited for Grissom to pick up his phone.

"Grissom."

"Grissom, it's Greg. Mia and I have some preliminary reports back from the DNA and you're never going to guess what we've found so far."

"Amuse me."

"Our DNA donor is female. Our killer is female. Skin follicles left on the matches from the mouths of the victims. Also consistent with DNA vaginal contributions on sheets."

"Greg, are you telling me a woman raped and killed other women?"

"That's the way it's looking so far Griss. We've still got a long way to go though, but I thought you might want to know what we've got so far."

"We've got more."

Greg turned around to look at Mia, who was holding up a report for Greg to see. "We also have an unknown male donor. Semen on the sheets."

"Do we have a match for any of the victim's vaginal secretions."

"Yeah. We've got a team."

"Grisson, did you hear any of that."

"Every word Greg. Good work to both of you. Now get final confirmation of your findings and we'll have more to go on."

"That's not going to be until we have all DNA processed."

"I know. But we're definitively heading in the right direction. Thank you Greg."

"No problem."

Greg hung up the phone and looked at Mia. "Want more overtime?"

"Good thing I'm single." Mia said with a sigh.

Greg gave a wicked smile. "You know, I'm single too."

"Not a chance Greg."

"A chance for what?" Nick's Texas twang announced his and Sara's entrance to the break room.

"Sara smiled at Greg when she walked in. Greg's heart skipped a beat for a moment. He knew he had no chance with his beautiful coworker, but he couldn't help himself. Regaining his composure, he just smiled. "Why a chance for me to ever get out of the lab and back out in the field after what we just discovered."

"And what was that?" Nick asked.

"That we have what appears to be a male and _female_ serial team." Greg looked triumphant through his weary eyes.

"Well, that helps a bit. We've been looking for you. Sara got a match from the fingerprint off the candle. Belongs to a guy named Marcus Shelby. He might be the male match."

"But who's the female match?" Mia asked.

"Well, Sara and I have a lot of evidence still to process. We might find something for both of you to analyze. Not that you need any more of course." Nick's words started to fade as looked around the room. "Where's Sara?"

"Over here." Came Sara's voice. The room was amused at the sight of a frazzled Sara, who was trying to nurse her wounds from a coffee spill.

Mia giggled. Nick smiled in the way he always smiled for Sara. Greg looked flustered.

"Sara! That was my Blue Hawaii!"

"Well, if I wasn't so tired, it would be part of my digestive system right now."

"OK kids, enough show." Nick said taking Sara by the arm. "We'll get you cleaned up and get your change of clothes from you locker, then get back to work. We're looking for a lady now."

"Yeah Dad, heard that."

"See y'all later." Nick and Sara waved as they headed for the locker room.

Mia picked up the reports from the table and looked at Greg. "Guess our break's over."

"Yeah, looks like that's our last break until this case is solved." Greg relied while looking in the cupboard above the coffeepot. With a frown on his face, Greg produced an empty container. "And the last of the coffee too."


End file.
